She was a Popular 2
by Sparklez Life
Summary: Well, Rin and Len are together, and have also brought the Populars and Gang members together. Its now summer break, what's in store for our favorite Kagamine's? REVIEW! OC's NEEDED! Just PM us for guidelines!Update: We have found our OC's! Thanks guys!
1. Chapter 1

We Don't own VOCALOID

* * *

><p>It's been about a month since our fight with Melting Pot, and every one was at my house discussing what was going to happen over summer break. I was sitting on Len's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist, while Kaito and Miku took up the other two cushions on my couch, Miku's arms wrapped around Katio's neck, while Luka and Gakupo were standing on opposite sides of my living room. Something about being more leader like...? While Mikuo, Teto, Meiko, Neru, and Gumi all sat somewhere on the floor. My house was huge...but not big enough for my friends plus the gang.<p>

"What did you call us here for?" Neru asks texting. Luka's face turns smug. Len lightly pinches my side making my eyes widen and I start squirming, making him laugh quietly.

"WE are going on a vacation." Luka says crossing her arms.

"The beach!" Miku pulls away from Kaito to ask excitedly.

"A 5 star salon?" Neru asks. I pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance, I don't like where this is going...

"My beach house?" I sigh, earning a light smack from Miku.

"Beach house? Rin; your beach house is a fucking mansion. Let alone, a great place to have parties, and in the perfect view of the water." Gumi says.

"Exactly! We are all vacationing at Rin's Beach 'house'." Luka says smirking. Len kisses my cheek and smiles.

"Thanks Rin." he teases. I roll my eyes.

"I will have Luki pick us up here, at Rin's house." Luka says, waving a dismissing hand.

"Meeting over." Gumi concludes standing. Neru continues texting and I sigh loudly.

"I think you guys are just using me for my houses." I mutter, earning a giggle from Miku as she and Kaito walk out hand in hand.

~~~next day~~~

Luka picked us up in her family limo; with Luki, her brother, as the driver. Len and I had a whole seat to ourselves along with all the other couples. Len had an arm around my shoulders, and I was tiredly lay my head on his shoulder. Luka picked us up at 7. In the morning. I hadn't even packed yet, not that it really mattered I had just as much clothes at my beach house as my normal.

"It's a good that your beach house is so far away." Gumi smiles.

"That means no Jocks!" Neru cheers. I giggle.

"I know, I know." I agree. The only bad part about Luka wanting to come here so suddenly usually means she wants to do an initiation for a new Popular. The limo pulls to a stop and I crawl over everyone and open the door so I am the first out while Len and everyone else follows me. A bunch of gang members, minus Teto and Mikuo, gap at the house. It was white, with black shutters, about 4 stories and 10 windows wide. The black gate towering in front had a keypad instead of a lock. I type in the same code for my other house and let's the large gates swing open. I turn and smile to the group behind me.

"Welcome to the Kagamine estate." I say brightly, waving them to follow me. Okay, maybe I'm a LITTLE excited to show off my beach house. Len takes my hand and follows me along with everyone else as I shove the large black door open. Marble and white tiles cover the floor, yellow and orange cover the walls, along with other colors of red, teal, green, pink and blue.

"T-this...is amazing." Len breathes amazed. I giggle.

"Rooms!" Miku cries loudly. Running past neck and neck with Neru for the stairs; they always fight over the same room when they come here. I sigh happily and take Len upstairs and shove open my orange door. Len picks me up fireman style and shriek in shock.

"Len! Put me down!" I cry struggling. Len drops me unceremoniously on my orange bed. I pout at him, and he lays next to me. Pulling me to his chest and sighing with a smile on his lips.

"Hey Len...?" I say quietly, peaking up at him through my bangs.

"Mm." he answers.

"I love you..." I mumble quietly. Len chuckles quietly.

"I love you too Rin." he answers and I blush, hiding my face with my bangs. Well this is going to be one heck of a summer break.

* * *

><p>We're back~ ^_^<p>

life here, reviews welcome, sorry its so short. -_-


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, hey Rin." I looked down at her and smiled. "I have a question."  
>She looked up and smiled. "Yes?"<br>"Can I sleep in here while we're on vacation?" Her face turned red and she smacked my arm lightly. I laughed and smiled.  
>"Yeah I guess...As long as you don't do anything pervy." Now I turned red. I was about to kiss her when we heard a scream coming from down the hall. It sort of sounded like Miku. Rin sighed and stood up. "I got this."<br>"Okay." She walked to the door as I followed her, peering down the hall and saw Neru pinning Miku down. These chicks we're tougher then I thought.  
>"MIKU! NERU! STOP! Who got the room last time?" Rin was yelling; her face red. She looked adorable.<br>"Me." Neru raised her hand.  
>"Then Miku get's it this time." Rin pointed to the teal haired girl who leapt up and smiled. Kaito peered out from the room beside Miku's and shot me a grin, before going back inside. I really don't want to know what on Earth he for was thinking. Neru nodded and went searching for a room that was still open, which wasn't hard. Mikuo handed Miku her bags and Rin turned on her heel heading back to me smiling. I ducked back into the room and looked around.<p>

Rin's room was light orange, it sort of reminded me of an old candy I loved as a child, and there were posters on each wall. One was a hot pink one with a little kitten in a shoe with a tiara that said if the shoe fits. I smiled. There was I giant bookshelf with a flat screen TV facing her bed with trophies and crowns and stuffed animals lining it. I walked and looked closer at the crowns. With each one there was a picture of little Rin in a dress holding up money and the crown being balanced on her head.

"Looking for something?" I jumped back and turned.

"Nah, but what is all this stuff?" I tilted my head at the crowns.

"What I used to do when I was younger. After my parents died my aunt would take me to these pageants, where I would win a lot of money and high titles. That and my job at the café are what are keeping me out of debt." She smiled softly, running her fingers over the crown. She looked up to me and smiled. "So wanna help make dinner?"

I nodded. "Hmmm, spaghetti maybe? I make and awesome sauce." She giggled and took my hand leading me down to the kitchen. It was white with white tiles as the floor. The island in the middle was granite with bamboo looking siding. There were white cabinets hanging from the ceiling on to half way down the wall, a microwave over the stainless steel sink, and white limestone counter tops over even more cabinets.

"Everything is fully stocked. We have anything you'd need." Rin smiled, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a few tomatoes.

"Yay!" I faked like a gay and Rin laughed, picking a banana up and tossing it at my head. I caught it. "HEY! NO WAISTING BANANAS!" I munched on it happily as we started dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>Len worked on his sauce while I worked on the noodles and garlic bread. Every now and then Len would sneak up behind my and wrap his arms around my waist and press his lips to the base of my neck, pulling away before I could smack him for scaring me.<p>

"Awe come on Rinny." he pouted while I set the huge dinning table.

"Then don't scare me!" I tell him as I give him a quick kiss and walk into the kitchen to grab the bread.

"I'm sorry." he says as he steps in between me and the bread. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my bright blonde hair and bow. I smile into his chest and hug him back.

"I forgive you...this time." I tell him as I grab the bread and pull away from him.

"Come and get it!" I yell as I start pouring drinks. Miku, Neru, Kaito and Gumi come racing down the stairs as the others take their time getting to their places. I bring the sauce in and find the only seat left open was the one across from Len.

"Don't let any of it go to waste." I tell everyone smiling as they start scooping food onto their plates, I munch on a piece of bread as I sit down. Miku plops some noodles on my plate and I smile at her in thanks. She just nods and gives me a quick smile back. I was so into my meal that I choked slightly when I felt something wrap around my foot and pull, hard. My chest...or what little chest I have slams against the table and my eyes widen at the blonde boy across from me in shock as he just continues eating.

"You okay Rin?" Luka asks, and I give her a jerky nod, before turning to glare at Len, only to meet his gaze with a smirk. I wrap my foot around his and pull, but with no help, his legs are stronger then mine. I chew my bread more forcefully in thought while the others continue talking and laughing. Len munches on his garlic bread lazily, quickly opening his legs and capturing both my legs. I pout at my plate in frustration, gaining a chuckle from him. I bite my lip and bring my left foot up, trailing it up his leg while the other taps against his ankle in tune with the grandfather clock.

"Right Rin?" Gumi asks excitedly. I pause, what are we talking about. Well what ever it is, it's always better to agree.

"You know it!" I answer back just as excitedly, before turning back to my game of footsie. My left foot must have gotten pretty close to Len's...ahem, because his eyes widen slightly and he coughs on his water.

"Whoa. You okay there squirt?" Gakupo asks him. Len just nods and mumbles a yea. I slide my right foot out quickly, having distracted him by the tapping; while my left inches up half a centimeter, making him give me a look, before pulling away.

"I win." I giggle pushing away from the table, just as Miku and Gumi follow suit.

"Swimming!" we cheer together throwing a fist in the air in excitant. Len pales but I race around the table and grab his arm, dragging him through the sliding glass door and toward the clear blue waters. While Luka and Gakupo walk hand and hand behind us. Kaito and Miku running side by side toward the water, Miku launches herself at the bluenette, making them both fall in the shallow water laughing. I shed my white shirt and short shorts to reveal a simple blue bikini, with flower designs. Len blushes and looks away, I roll my eyes at him and take his hand and drag him into the water till we are up to his thighs in water. His bright blue eyes are dark and his skin extremely pale.

"Relax Len." I soothe, pulling lightly on his ponytail to try and capture his attention. His gives me a smile and picks me up. I squeak but wrap my legs around his waist, he bends his knees so the cold ocean water is up to our necks; the waves hit us lightly, not making much of an impact considering we aren't as close to the shore.

"See, not that bad." I comment, giggling. Len laughs with me and presses his lips against mine. I pull back and point in the water at fish swimming past Len's feet.

"Those are angel fish, usually I feed them bananas." Len looks at me in horror and I flick his forehead giggling.

"You can share a banana or two." I point out. Len shrugs sadly but nods in agreement.

"Rin! Len!" Miku calls from the shore, pointing to a volleyball in her hand.

"Wanna play?" Kaito yells. Len and I share a look before untangling and racing to the sand. Len and Kaito were on one team while Miku and I were on the other.

"1 serving 0." I call as I throw the ball up and serve it to the waiting boys. Len easily jumps and hits it back, making Miku stumble forward to hit it. Kaito slams his hand against the ball, sending it straight for me. I take my intertwined hands out and hit it to Miku with just enough force for her to slam it over the net, the ball hits the sand with a thud.

"Woo! Girls rule!" Miku and I cheer. The game goes on like that for hours until the sun goes down and the stars start coming out. I was laying on a lawn chair with Len. I yawn tiredly and stretch.

"That was the best day I have ever had." Len says happily wrapping his arms around me. I make a sound in agreement.

"We're going in." Len says to the Populars and other gang members as my eyes slide close and I feel Len pick me up bridal style. I lean my head against his chest, and keep my eyes closed. As soon as we get in the mansion a wave of cold washes over us, from being in the warm sunny weather all day, it felt amazing.

* * *

><p>Here's chapter 3! ^_^<p>

Review Review! and thanks for the submitted OC's

_**Question:**_

_**What's next? or...Who's next? ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaito. Kaito. Kaito!" Miku shook me lightly. I was lying down on my temporary bed, which was covered in blue and black sheets, listening to my music when she pulled out an ear phone asking, "Wanna sneak away?"

"Sure. I know a good spot. Just let me get my shi-" She threw my shirt at my head and giggled. "Nice Miku. Very Nice." I rolled my eyes pulling the shirt over my head and taking her hand. She smiled and we tiptoed quickly and quietly downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I heard her whisper. I put a finger over her lips for her to quiet down. I then pointed towards the living room where a cozy looking Gakupo and Luka were making out on the couch. I smirked and Miku walked quicker, pulling me along with her. I grabbed a blanket quickly. "Follow me cutie." I winked and walked down towards the beach.

We arrived a few minutes later to a secluded part of the beach it had pink flowers that looked like lei's strung from each tiki-torch. The torches were lit, brightly illuminating the area. I lay the blue checked blanket down and sat down looking at Miku, who comfortably sat on my lap. I smiled kissing her softly. She looked up and so did I, setting her to the side of me on the blanket and lying down.

"Hey Miku, can you count all the stars in the sky right now?" I looked over, my head resting on my arm and my right arm reaching up to the skies.

"No." She looked up at the skies. "Why is that how much you love me?" Miku turned her head towards me and smirked. I finally got a good look at what she was wearing. Her teal hair was cascading over her petite, delicate shoulders. She had a light pink tank top on with a black peacock on it and wore a pair of short shorts with black clouds and lightning bolts on it. I smiled as she pushed my arm. "I know I'm sexy but stop it. My face is up here." She tilted my head up and I leaned in pushing her flat onto her back, kissing her softly. She pushed me off after about a minute and I lay back where I was originally.  
>"Hey Miku, have you ever thought about what you had wanted to be when you grew up?"<br>"Yeah, I always, wait don't laugh promise? I wanted to be a pop star."  
>"Oh really now?" I smiled. "I'd love to hear you sing, because I used to wanna be a singer when I was little too. I was good I guess." This made her sit up and look at me. I nodded shyly.<br>"Ever heard Magnet?" She sat on her knees facing me. I followed in suit and started humming the opening. She smiled and took both my hands in hers, interlacing our fingers. We sang the song for a few minutes, somehow ending up with our foreheads and noses touching. She turned red and laid back.

A few hours later it was about one, Miku had dozed off and so had I, waking up at about one thirty. Miku was snuggled into my side, sleeping soundly. I slid off the blanket quietly as not to disturb the beauty in front of me. I picked her up, wrapping her arms around my neck and keeping her in the blanket, carrying her to the beach house bridal style. I snuck up the steps with her, laying her in her bed and lying down with her, sleeping with her the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Happy Valentines Day! Thought surprize fluff and bam! love you guys! xoxox Twinklez<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

We don't own vocaloid

* * *

><p>It was too warm. My eyes fly open, sweat droplets resting on my forehead. Why is it so hot? I move a fraction of an inch, the arms around me tighten and I freeze before relaxing. It's just Len. Well that makes sense. Len's arms were around my waist, his bare chest pressed against my tank top that I cut holes along the back to be cooler. His face buried in my neck, I try to wiggle away from him, but his grip tightens. I blow my bangs out of my eyes. This is ridiculous. I roll to face him. If he won't let go, he's going to have to move with me. I move to a semi sitting position and move one leg over Len so I was straddling his chest. I clench my eyes shut and try not to blush, just as I am about to move off his chest his hand move quickly so they are resting on my hips, holding me in place. I squeak in surprise, my eyes flying open, meeting Len's bright blue ones evenly.<p>

"Shouldn't this be the other way around?" he asks with a smirk. My face heats even more.

"What? I wasn't going to- it's to hot and I needed to move-." I try to explain. Len chuckles, grabbing a hand that I had on his chest and pulling me down so I was on top of him, pressing his lips against mine. He pulls back too soon and I pout only to have his smile widen.

"Oh hey Kaito!" he greets. My eyes widen and I push myself off the Len...and the bed. I tumble to the floor and stand quickly, only to find the door firmly closed...and locked. I turn to look at Len as he laughs his ass off.

"You-I-!" I pick up my pillow and smack him with it. He ducks and grabs my arm, pulling me back on the bed. I flop on the bed and Len props himself up on his arm. A smile on his features along with a sparkle in his eye.

"Good morning beautiful." he whispers before kissing my forehead. There's a loud knock on my door and I sigh.

"Yea?" I call.

"Up and at 'em 02's!" Luka and Gakupo chorus, using our gang number. I open my mouth to respond but Len covers my mouth.

"We're kinda BUSY." Len answers emphasizing the busy. I roll my eyes at him, there's a pause before Gakupo answers.

"Well...then you have the house to yourselves." he calls, my eyes brighten slightly as Len gives me a 'see.' look. I listen and don't hear any footsteps, which means they are standing beside the door. I move Len's hand away and nod, he winks at me as if to say he's got my back.

"Are they gone?" I whisper.

"I think so, shall we continue?" he asks. Len falls back onto the bed and I crawl over so I am sitting next to him.

"L-Len!" I murmur breathlessly, a wide smirk on my face. Len pants and I moan loudly. There's a loud thud and foot steps fade away. I hold my breath and wait for them to be out of hearing rang before Len and I bust out laughing.

"Nice." we chorus as we slap our hands together. We lay in bed for a little longer before I stagger out of bed to the bathroom, throwing on an orange bikini with a yellow road roller on my right cup, and slipping into black booty shorts to cover my bottoms. I quickly brush my hair out and tie in my large white bow and clip my trademark hair pins into place. There's a thud and I push the door open to find Len lounging on the floor. I giggle and sit on his chest. He makes a soft 'oof' sound and I smile sweetly at him.

"So, what would you like to do today?" I ask him.

* * *

><p>sorry it's so short! I'm trying to juggle 4 different stories...and I am terrible at juggling. =_=<p>

you guys are amazing! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"I think…." I pause for a minute and grin playfully and Rin watches me carefully. "I think I want a piece of that." I smirk and trace Rin's body with my eyes. I watch her turn from puzzled to insanely red.

"Len you pervert!" She shrieked at me throwing a pillow at my head. I avoided it but it didn't avoid hitting her wall and knocking down a stuffed animal, which surprisingly landed right on the pillow. We burst out laughing. Rin stands up and puts the little monkey Skull Animal © back on the shelf. I smile and pull her into my lap.

"That's what I wanted a piece of." I smirk pulling her closer to me and kissing her, "But since we have the whole house to ourselves why not have a little fun." Rin immediately pushes me backwards and walks out. I follow closely behind. She pulls out a couple of bowls from the kitchen, one orange one yellow, and sets them on the kitchen island pulling out a cereal box and pouring it in with milk. She brings it to me in the living room and smiles. "Okay if we can't have sex then how about a game war?"

I point to the curio cabinet full of Xbox 360, Wii, and PS3 games. She smirks. "Bring it on. I bet I could beat you at the tennis in Wii Fitness." She smirks triumphantly at me. I swallow the rest of my milk in my bowl and put it in the sink to be washed. Rin immediately grabs the white Wii remote. "I will win!" I grabbed the black remote quickly and the battle begins. It's 10:30 am.

The guys came back around 4:30 that afternoon. "RIN! LEN! YOU TWO DONE FUCKING!" Luka yelled. I look to Rin who makes a dramatic cry. "Fuck yes!" Of course, it was more at the game than anything else. "GUESS NOT!" Luka called into the stair way before walking in and seeing us playing the Wii. Gakupo and Teto immediately burst into laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

I drop my wii controller in surprise as Luka walks in.

"Kagamine." she seethes. My eyes widen and I put my hands up to show my innocents.

"Erm...yes...?" I ask. Luka looks up through her bands and snaps her fingers. A twisted smile on her face. Something grabs my arms just before something else grabs my legs. I shriek in surprise. Miku holds my arms and Neru holds my legs, wide smiles on their faces. Luka points to her right and they run out of the room.

"Len!" I scream. Len follows close behind in confusion. Miku and Neru stop at one of the open windows and swing me back and fourth, counting to 3 aloud before letting go. I close my eyes and hug my legs as I hit the freezing cold pool water. I push my way to the surface and gasp for air just as they shove Len out the window to. I scream and dive back under so he won't his me. He hits the water and I grab his hand, pulling him to the shallow end so he can touch. We both break the surface and gasp for air. Sending an evil glare at the open window.

"I was so close to winning!" I yell slapping the water. Luka laughs and waves her fingers at me before the small group around the window disappears. I sigh loudly and Len picks me up.

"Eep!" I yelp. Len positions me so I'm resting in his arms bridal style. He smiles down at me and I loom up at him in confusion. He trails his finger down my back bone and I shiver.

"Len stop." I grumble blushing. Len laughs and kisses my forehead.

"You know this is all your doing right?" he asks. I blink in confusion.

"How so?"

"Well...first off...you came and helped me in that alleyway, had me move in with you, and help my gang." he reasons. I shrug.

"I try." I answer with a slight smile. Len's expression changes to a smirk and he pulls his hands away. My bathing suit top starts sliding up and I gasp, my hands flying around to my back to grab the now undone ties.

"Len you jerk!" I hiss trying to tie the strings again. He pokes my sides, knowing I'm ticklish. I glare at him and he laughs.

"Aw, come on Rin. Just a little fun?" he asks. I purse my lips and lean forward, letting my eyes lids fall and licking my lips seductively.

"You want to do something fun?" I whisper into his ear, letting my breath tickle his cheek. Len makes a noise in his back of his throat and I suppress a giggle. Silly gang boy.

"Are you sure." I whisper as I run my nose down his neck leaving a trail of goosebumps. Len brings one of his knees up and I sit on it easily.

"Yes..." I mumbles. I press my lips together and smile.

"Great! So do I! It's called 'tie Rin's bathing suit back'." I tell him as I turn so he can tie it again. I let go of the strings and hold the cups in place. His arms snack around my waist and I blink.

"I hope you know two can play at that game." he says into my ear before kissing it. I blink repeatedly. Oh gezz. What did I just do?


	8. Chapter 8

I smirk. Now, what to do? I swim under water and pull one of the strings on her bikini bottom. It starts to float I laugh and swim up. So happy I'm in the shallow end. Rin looks at me. "Len Kagamine. What have you done!" Rin looks pissed. Oh shit. "I haven't done anything little Rinny." I smile cutely as Rin splashed a load of water in my face. "Kya! Meh eyes!" I cover my eyes and sink to the bottom of the pool and make little squirms. Rin pulls me up and hugs me tight.

"You're a fucking pervert." I hear her laugh as she says it.

"Hey I can't help it Rin. You're so sexy and cute." I smile. By this time she's pulled me up on to the cement. So happy I can go sit in a chair. I pick Rin up and go sit at the bar, which is full of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Mhm. Sure. We won't drink. That's for...special times." Her voice had changed a little and she winked.

"Oh really?" I lean in close and set my head on her chest. She blushes and pushes my head up a little.

"Eyes up here Len." She points at her face. I can't help but start to smile. Then I hear laughing, and a splash, we turn and see Miku and Kaito start wrestling in the pool. Rin starts giggling at Kaito, who was currently being pushed under water. I smiled and kissed Rin's cheek, running inside and into the shower. She'll never follow me in here. I smirk.

"Oh Len honey! I got a surprise!" I hear the bathroom door close and peak out to see Rin, from the back unlacing her top. I start blushing, is she really gonna do this? I keep watch from behind the glass door and lock the shower just in case.

"Lenny won't you let me in?" She's got her towel wrapped around her. I think she's gonna hit me.

"No! You gonna hit me cause I sexy!" I use my baby voice and she starts to laugh. I notice her bra coming up. "Plus you're in your bra!" This made her stop and blush.

"Okay. Okay. I just wanted to tell you your clothes are out here anyways. She smiles and breaths against the glass, making it fog up as she traces a little heart on the glass. I smile and do the same. Rin blows a kiss, grabs her clothes, changes, and leaves. I can't help but smile the rest of my shower.


	9. Chapter 9

I laugh quietly as I walk through the hallways, Len is so damn cute.

"Rin!" Miku calls from behind me. I turn fast and she wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"What's up Miku?" as ask as we walk together.

"You'll NEVER guess what Luka got wind of while we were in the village." she whispers in my ear. I narrow my eyes and frown.

"What did she hear?" I ask quietly.

"I said guess." she pouts. I purse my lips.

"Miku, if you don't tell me I swear I'll tell Kaito that you named one of your stuffed leeks after him." I threaten.

"You wouldn't!" she gasps.

"Want to test me?" I purr. Miku pulls me to a stop and looks every which way before pulling me into a study room. She pulls the curtains apart before letting them fall back into place. The small lamp on the table lightly the room.

"What's with the ninja act Miku?" I ask crossing my arms.

"We're in trouble, remember that gang we killed last time we went here?" she asks quietly. I frown.

"Yea..." I trail off.

"Well, for the past couple years they have been building they're gang up and they are stronger then us. Much stronger." Miku says seriously. I bite my lip.

"And I take it Luka doesn't want the guys involved?" I ask. Miku hesitantly nods, most likely thinking of Kaito.

"She also heard that they are willing to fight dirty to win." Miku adds. I sigh and pull the door open.

"There's no use in worrying about it till we get orders to move." I tell Miku. She nods smiling, back to her normal self. I step out and come face to face with Kaito. I blink rapidly.

"Oh, hi Kaito, looking for Mi-" Miku runs past me and throws herself at Kaito. He laughs and catches her easily.

"I missed you." she giggles. I shake my head at them. They...amaze me sometimes. Turning on my heal I head down the long hallway and stop at the large window at the end of it and gaze out at the waters.

"Somehow...I get the feeling that things are going to get bad." I whisper.

"What was that?" I jump at the voice and turn to look at Len who smiles widely at me.

"Nothing, just thinking." I answer kissing his cheek.

"Hey do want to go somewhere?" Len asks suddenly.

"Wait what are you talking about?" I ask. He presses his finger to my lips and smiles.

"After dinner, okay?" he says, I nod and he pulls his hand away.

"Good, just meet me on the patio." Len whispers as he kisses my forehead and walks away. I blink rapidly. What just happened here?

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

I munch on the dessert Miku and Kaito made, fruit salad with vanilla ice cream. I hum in happiness as I savor the taste of orange. Len watches me, a smile playing on his lips. I pout at him.

"I can't help it that oranges are so delectably amazing." I say in bliss. Len laughs quietly and I kick his leg, not hard, but playfully. I finish the dessert and Len takes my bowl and his, setting them both on the counter.

"Rin and I are going out!" he declares grabbing my hand. I take his hand as we walk out and I smile. I love being with Len, he's just so...mm...

"And up we go." he whispers as he knocks my legs out from under me and picks me up bridal style. The sun was staring to go down, painting the sky in pinks, oranges; and purples.

"So where are we going?" I ask as I wrap my arms around his neck. Len smiles widely and winks at me.

"Hey, it's a surprise." I pout at him and he shakes his head with a smile.

"Nope, not going to work princess." he says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Ahh, we're getting close, close your eyes." he says excitedly. I laugh quietly and close my eyes. Len quickens his pace before stopping and setting me down. I almost open my eyes but Len puts his hand over my eyes.

"No looking yet." he says as he pulls my hands up and puts them over my eyes.

"Shit. I forgot something, your sexiness distracted me." he says, a smile in his voice. I scoff at him, yea okay.

"I have to run back to the house real quick, don't peak or move." he orders. I smile.

"Okay, okay, I won't." I answer. He kisses each hand that covers my eyes before kissing my lips quickly.

"Love you. I'll be right back." he says before I hear the sound of him running off. I sigh quietly and rock my hips to the side. I tap my foot against the ground, my gang instincts kicking in as I calculate how long it will take him to get there and back. Well...it takes about 2 minutes to get from here to the house, so 4 minutes, and then he wanted to grab something so that's about 5 minutes, because if he knew what he wanted, he would know exactly where it was, and I can run through the whole mansion in 4 minutes. And we got here at about... 8:48, so...around 8:57. Huh, not that bad. I sigh and close my eyes, letting my hands fall to my sides.

=_=_=_=

I shudder from the cold wind. That's it. I snap my eyes open and check my clock. 9:10. I gasp at the scene before me. It looks like the sun is touching the ocean before me, the pink; orange and purple fade to the more dominant dark blue, the stars starting to show. I shake my head and clench my teeth angrily, stacking forward to stand over the cliff. Len is so going to get- I freeze, below me is a boy and a girl making out on the sand below me. The girl had pitch black hair that touched her shoulders, pale skin and a black skimpy bikini on. The person she was kissing-blonde hair tied back in a pony tail- Tears of anger and rage streak down my face as I turn and run back to my mansion. This is what I get for being to nice and falling in love, it always ends up thrown back in my face. I throw the door open, almost making the glass shatter at the force. Miku, Kaito, Neru, and Luka look up from their game of UNO. The girls gasp and stand fast their chairs falling back hitting the tile.

"Rin...?" they ask in shock. Kaito looks me over before his eyes widen and he kisses Miku's cheek before walking out quickly. I throw myself at Luki and start bawling.

"Shh...it's okay Rin...tell Mama Luka." she soothes, sinking to the floor. Miku plays with my hair while Neru rubs my back.

"He-he-...Len he...was...he cheated on me!" I cry. The room is filled with an icy aura and I close my eyes, my bawling slowly subsiding into shudders. Luka easily picks me up and puts me on Miku's back. I peak my eyes open and find Luka nodding to Miku before angrily walking out of the room. Miku carries me upstairs and sets me down on her bed. She moves my hair away and smiles.

"Luka says that you and I are having a sleepover tonight. So your staying in my room." she says with a tight smile. I nod and bury my face in the pillow.

"Do you wanna sleep with Mr. Awesome Mcawesome pants? She asks. I almost cough out a laugh at the lame name. I peak up to see her holding a huge panda bear. I blink and take the bear from her and nuzzle into it.

"I thought so." she laughs as she stands and flicks her teal twin tails over her shoulder.

"Well...I'm going back downstairs, and I'll come back up for bed okay?" she asks. I nod and she smiles softly before walking out.

"Thank you Miku." I whisper before I close my eyes and drift into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Len!" It's Luka's voice. No doubt. I'm in my room tearing it up looking for the little box. My little box, when the door hits the wall with a loud bang! Luka walks over to me and pushes me against the wall, knocking down a few knick –knacks on the shelves. I groan in pain. "Why did you cheat on Rin!" Her voice is a whisper now.

"What?" I look and see the box starting to slide down to the other side. I push Luka out of the way and jump to catch it. She immediately takes it from me and looks inside. It's a little necklace with an orange on it. The orange has two leaves like a bow, a wink and a little smile that looks like a three. It's got a heart on either side and Luka gasps. She opens the orange and inside it is a picture of me on one side and Rin on the other.

"What is this?" She looks down at me as I scramble to my feet, snatching the box from the tall pink haired girl. She has a mix of surprise, anger, shock, and sadness on her face. "This took you so long to find? Rin said you were on the beach, kissing a **!"

Now it's my turn to look shocked. Rin thought I cheated on her. I wouldn't! She's my princess. I start to run out of the room and Luka catches me and makes me sit on the bed. "No she doesn't want to talk. Let her sleep." I sigh and nod as she saunters out of the room and shuts the door. I lie down on the bed and start to cry, holding the necklace close, setting it under the pillow eventually.

I wake up in a daze, a dream maybe, but I see Rin, in the darkness of my room, crying, standing over me. I sit up and pull her into my lap hugging her. She just cries, the silence killing us both softly. I kiss her forehead lightly and lie back tucking us both under the sheets and just rock her back and forth. She starts to sniffle and try to talk her voice is shaky. "Len." She sniffles, "Why'd you do it?" I say nothing but sit there a moment.

"I didn't Rin. I'm sorry it took me so long." I reach behind her and flick on the lamp. It illuminates the mess I call my room. "I misplaced the gift. Whoever you saw on the beach, I wasn't me I swear." She nods her silently and sits up turning the light down a little bit. I take this time to pull out the box and the necklace, placing the metal chain loosely around her neck. "Go back now Rin. I'll see you in the morning love." She nods, rises, and walks out. I watch her leave and turn the light fully out and drift back to sleep wondering if that was real, a dream, or my imagination.

When I wake up in the morning I open the box. The necklace isn't there so what happened wasn't a dream. I stand up and head downstairs, shirtless and in my boxers. I don't care who sees me. I'm just hungry. When I get downstairs, there's Rin, asleep on the couch with an orange peel in her hand. I sigh and look at the clock, 5:29 am. I walk over and sit on the floor, petting Rin's hair down and kiss her hand. Her eyes flutter open and she looks down at me embarrassed. I look her up and down and realize she's still in her swimsuit. Rin pulls her hand back and covers her burning cheeks. The house then fills with a scream, Miku's scream.

"Miku!" All the girls scream at once and run to her room. I go and wake the guys; Gakupo is the easiest to wake, then Mikuo, then Kaito. We rush into Miku's room just in time to see the last offender jump into the trees, carrying a gassed Rin with him. I start after him but he shoots my left arm. I whelp in pain and jump back, falling to the ground easy, knocking myself out. Next comes pitch darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

My offender lifts his gun, Len hot on his heels. I gasp and slam my fists again his shoulder blade so his gun shot misses Len and hits his arm. I breath a sigh of relief. Something hard comes down hard on the back of my head and pain explodes in my skull, I fall forward and let my eyes fall closed.

=_=_=_=

I groan in pain as I lift my head. Chains rattle and my eyes widen. I was in a storage house. Boxes upon boxes everywhere. Luka, Miku, Neru, Gumi and Teto all chained the beams in the ceiling, or boxes so they won't move. Teto? She isn't even in our gang. I sigh.

"Mm, look who's awake." a voice purrs in my ear. I growl and glare. My arms chained above me, my feet lightly touching the ground. I glare at my offenders.

"It's a PLEASURE to see you Lily." it hisses. I snap my mouth shut. Lily...? As in LILY? Our old leader?

"You cut your hair and quit growing." the person comments. I shrug but keep quiet, if this kept the others from getting hurt then that's okay. The person steps out from behind me and glares. Her hair was black and her red eyes narrowed at me.

"Say something!" she screams, slapping me across the face. I hiss and glare at her. She slaps me again, and again, and again. I spit blood onto the ground, my whole gang watching now.

"Rei. Leave her alone." a voice says calmly. I look up and catch a glance of someone that looks the exact same as Rei.

"Rui! She's pissing me the fuck off! She deserves it look what she did to our gang!" she yells at him. I roll my eyes. First off, they have me as 'Lily', if they were smart; they would know I was just a rookie during that fight and I didn't fight, and Lily gave leadership over to Luka shortly after so Lily could graduate. And Second, your arguing with your own members, not a good sign. Another slap.

"Don't look at me like that." she hisses. I smirk and spit blood at her.

"Your asking for it-"

"I'm hungry; I want food, the floors cold and I'm uncomfortable!" Miku complains, I give her a look and she winks.

"I give up! Rei, we're leaving. Let's go." she orders. Mm...so she's higher then him in ranking, interesting... They walk out and the room is silent. As soon as we wait another 20 minutes Luka is the first to speak.

"LILY, are you crazy?" she whisper yells at me.

"Yea...you look awful." Neru mumbles.

"I'm fine." I answer softly.

"So much for not getting the boys involved." Miku sighs. My head snaps up as I start wiggling around, I grip the chains and swing my legs up and do any leg movement I can. Right before I was kidnapped I threw on a pair of shorts and put my phone in my pocket, thankfully. There's a clatter and I smile as I turn to look at Luka, who was chained to a box, her hands resting against the ground. I hum quietly as I kick the phone to her, she whistles in happiness as she catches it and flips it open.

"You dropped your earring." she congratulates. Miku, chained to a box, starts shouldering her ear and it drops to the ground. She lightly uses her foot to push it to Teto, also chained to a box. Who smiles widely. She picks it up with her foot and puts it in her mouth. She spits it toward where Luka is and Neru groans while it hits the ground. Mm. Guess that's what you get for being in a guys gang. My eyes widen in realization at what they're doing. They're making sure that what ever they say is true in case they're is a recorder.

"All we need to do now is wait for back up." Luka sighs.

Len...please come save us. I need to apologize for ever doubting you. I bow my head and sigh. Come save us. I pray.

* * *

><p>oh god. Life here, I know we haven't updated in forever but that is kinda my fault, I had to get my lazy a** up and going ^_^" my bad,<p>

anyway, REVIEWS WELCOME~~~!


	12. Chapter 12

I screamed and watched a few of the opposites fall and cover their ears. I smirked and nodded to Rin, as we continued to and Gakupo were busy getting Miku out of her leg chains. Kaito was screaming with us while Haku was biting one of the members who stabbed her in the arm. Zatsune was currently kicking some ass in the corner where about 6 new guys had popped up out of no where. Seemed like they were only after the girls. I didn't know any people. They were all so new looking yet so famliar. But why? Where? Who were they? Rin shook her head when I yelled and asked. A black haired girl started attacking her so I knocked the girl, Rui, out with my guitar. Only reason I knew who she was, was because of her dog tags. I smirked

Alot was happening and Rin started screaming at me I couldnt hear what she was saying but I felt a sharp pain in my back and fell immedatly, blood gushing out fast. I watched her run over and screamed with what I thought would be my last breath, "Rin I love you!" I shut my eyes waiting to stop hearing the noises. Waiting to die.

* * *

><p>Guys it's Sparklez. I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I kinda just dissappered with out a trace, I have no idea why. My original account was deleted, along with my email, and all my stories so I am sorry. I love you all and if you've stuck with me and Life, thank you. I don't know where Lifeis though so I will try to contact Life. Thank you for your patience. Long chapters will be back soon.<p> 


End file.
